IeGOfic: I am your Slave
by KishibeDaika
Summary: In the village of Lightning, a Crowning Ceremony was held, it was the crowning of the new Prince. This Young boy name Kirino is the Prince, and a stranger that quickly became friends name Kariya. Rated T, just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**I am your Slave**

Chapter One

Once in the village of Lightning, villagers were a busy people, especially at the day of the crowning of the new Prince. It was a perfect day for the crowning, the sky is crystal blue, the temperature is warm and humid, the sun is shining bright that shows a clear light around the village and nothing could possibly destroy it. Indeed it is a perfect day. The villagers are in set for the crowning day, they brought gifts for the new Prince, most of them are food made by their own, it is really an honour for them to offer a gift to the kingdom.

Everything was all set, the guard are guarding outside the gate of the Kingdom, the halls are clean, hardly a spot can be seen, and the King and Queen are all prepared and well-formally dressed. But… Something or Someone is missing… The most important person to this event… The reason why they had this event… The PRINCE! He's not around! Such a foolish young boy the Prince is, that's what his Parent thought of him, he kept running around like a Villager. The maids were starting to find him, in his bedroom, the kitchen, the main hall, and the garden but no sign for the young Prince. The time has almost come for the crowning of the Prince, they still haven't found him, Where could that young boy be? ! Why is he always like this? ! Especially for an important event like the Crowning Ceremony!

^o^

Near in the village, a forest with beautiful trees all swaying like dancing with the wind. A road that doesn't easily get lost. It connects with another road to another village at the Village of Earth, an ally of the Village of Lightning. Going to the west of the Forest is a high-cliff that has a nice view of the ocean, it was considered as one of the favourite spot of a certain person. Wondering who this is? This person happens to be the new Prince of the Kingdom of Lightning, the same Prince who is going to be crowned at this time. This boy was at the age of 14, he had a beautiful long pink hair that was tied in twin tails, also goes with a beautiful pale skin made for royalty, and he was wearing his Formal clothes for the event. He wasn't prepared to be a Prince, as the boy thinks, he has his sets on going on an adventure, he wanted to see the world himself, No work and no rules, that's what he desired, the desire for freedom…

The Prince was looking at the view while sitting on the soft and peaceful-looking grass. He stared at it like for almost an hour, thinking about what will happen if he were to be crowned now as Prince. He thought of work, work and more work, also a whole day sitting on that hard throne, listening to all the villagers and accepting their gifts. He shook his head, trying to shake it off, he never wanted a life like that, and never will… All he wants is freedom, away from the kingdom.

'_How will I tell Father and Mother?'_ The boy thought, it was the only question that he was thinking before the event started, he wanted to tell them that he has no desire of becoming a Prince and go on a journey. But, they might refuse and force him to be a prince, no matter what. It is a tough life being royalty, if only the villagers realised that, every villagers think that it's a great life, having delicious food, great shelter and everything, but it's not! It is all about work! And responsibility! And… You feel that you are alone… totally alone in the throne… sitting there.

'_Why wouldn't Father and Mother feel that awful pain? The pain of loneliness'_

The boy lowered his face, looking down and clenching his fist as he thought about it, Why didn't they felt it? Why haven't they felt the loneliness in the throne? He then felt a soft footsteps walking close to him, he slowly turned his head around, he slightly widened his eyes as a young boy, walked in behind him, the boy had blue hair and brown eyes, he is a villager of the Village of Earth who moved in at the Village of Lightning not too long ago,

"Here you are Kirino Ranmaru-sama," The boy said the name of the Prince, Kirino Ranmaru, that's the prince's name. Kirino grunted at what he heard '-sama' from Kariya, he never wanted to be called that, Never in whole life!

"Kariya! I told you not to call me that!" The blue haired chuckled, he love to see the Prince get angry at him, he might be the only one who likes making fun of him, like a good friend, even though it's their second time to have met each other. The first time they met was the arrival of the blue haired to the new village, they talked a lot that they, which made him started to make fun at him.

"Why not Ranmaru-sama?" the villager paused for a second, "It's really fitting to call you that." He made a smirk that made the Prince flush like feeling embarrassed. Kariya walked much closer and sat next to the Prince, he wasn't really scared of going close with the Prince, it's like he thinks of him as a normal villager, like him. All what's left is for him to get some normal clothes like the villagers, he always wanted him to wear a villagers clothes but he said he'll get in trouble,

"Also, You don't have to call me by my last name. Just call me, Masaki." Kariya smiled,

"This is the second time we met, so… I can't call you by your name yet." Kirino looked at the other way, he never called someone by their first name, not even once, and it feels awkward for him,

"Aww… Where did you get that idea? From you dad?" he questioned the Prince, while both arms raised up and crossed behind his head,

"uhm… Well…" he shyly said and didn't continued his statement until the blue haired said,

"I knew it…" Kariya sighed, "When you're out of the kingdom, you should call us by our first name, it makes us happy to be called like that." He explain it to Kirino with a smile on his face, a dear smile, that could make Kirino smile too, but he didn't. He didn't respond to his explanation, he was looking down and feeling depressed again,

"Come on, don't give me that face!" He scratched his hair and said to in an annoyed voice, but the boy seemed to feel what the Prince is going through, it was as if he was a Prince long ago but wasn't, he shortly gave a frown but eventually lighten up and gave Kirino a hand a he stood up to where he was seated, Kirino just stared at the boy for a moment,

"You shouldn't be late for the crowning Ranmaru-sama." He smiled as he tried to make the Prince smile too,

"But… I…" Kirino sluggishly said, he still has no guts to go to his Father and Mother, it was because of the Crowning, as his parents see him, they'll not listen to him and moves on to the crowning, he thinks of them as a parents that force their children to do everything they want.

"Ranmaru-sama, I'm here aren't I? I'll be here for you, forever and ever, it's my promise to you." While still lowering his hand as he wants to help Kirino up, he made a determined and a kind face, Kirino had just met him the second time, but he feels like it was ages. He felt like he can trust him, trusting him like a best friend. Kirino smiled gently and grabbed the hand of Kariya and stood up.

"Please keep that promise…Masaki." The blue haired nodded.

"Well, let's go now." They both left the high-cliff, running with both of their hand held together. Kirino was happy, to have met a guy like him, a person he can talk to freely, a person who gladly calls him by his first name, a person who he really considered a true friend. They left the cliffs and to the forest. They both hurried as the crowning is close to beginning.

^o^

At the Kingdom of Lightning, the guards, maids, and even the King and Queen was panicking as they are looking around for the newly crowned prince. "Where is that boy?" That's what they keep on asking to themselves, it's five minutes till the Crowning Ceremony begins, every villagers waited outside the Kingdom, excited and feeling active for this event.

"My son, where could you have disappeared to?" The mother of the Prince said to herself, incredibly worried for the son, the Father patted the shoulder of the Mother to calm down, he was worried too but he couldn't show it as it'll be worse,

"Don't worry my Queen, he'll come back here."

"But…" She paused, and suddenly a running footsteps was heard, it can be heard loudly,

"Sorry I'm late!" It was the Prince who shouted, The parents smiled as they saw their son, not harmed. The mother gave the Prince a hug as he stopped in front of them.

"We were worried about you…"

"I'm sorry Mother, but… I was worried about becoming a Prince," He paused for a moment as the mother lets go of him, "and now, I decided to become a Prince. Because I know that I won't be alone. I have a good friend by my side." Kirino smiled as he looked at his dear friend Kariya, who smiled as well.

"Well alright. The ceremony is about to begin my son." The king said as he leads him to the terrace at the second floor to begin the announcement. Kariya went outside, bot before telling Kirino that, he was a villager, so he should be staying outside like all the other villagers.

Later on, the ceremony had begun, the King announced to everyone that young boy, Kirino Ranmaru, is now officially the Prince of the village of Lightning, everyone cheered and clapped their hands and the Kings placed the crown on Kirino's head. The newly crowned Prince gave a smile and waved his hand to the villagers, he was feeling fine now, since he already have a friend to be with. He promised to never forget about him, the villager who has considered him a good friend. As the crowning ceremony ended, he now knew that he was really officially the new Prince of the Kingdom.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day has come, the first day Kirino Ranmaru is officially the Prince of the village. Everything was doing well, yet he was bored, he was just looking at the villagers, and acting like he was listening to their suggestion, typical for every young Princes, he was yawning like several times already, it was making him drowsy. His Royal trainer kept calling his attention to keep him awake from his duty, it was a pain because his trainer is really strict, he can't even explain how strict the trainer is. It's so boring, and he was alone with his Parents.

That's when he realized… Masaki…Where is he? Why is he not visiting him? Did he forget about the Prince? He has been questioning himself, he told to the blue haired to visit him today, but… Why didn't he come? It's already 11 am, almost time for lunch. Then he made a second thought, he might probably gonna visit him later afternoon, he made a frown that visibly seen, he hoped on seeing the boy again, the friend he has already trust on.

^o^

Meanwhile, in a blacksmith's store located near at the kingdom, was the place the blue-haired boy lives, he owned the shop, him alone. His parents abandoned him when he was eleven, and because of his great talent in making tools and traps, he opened a blacksmith shop just last year to earn money, it was going great, plenty of people tend to buy them, and it was a huge success for him.

Little while, he was about to leave the store, but not before locking it so nothing could be stolen inside. He is now planning to visit that Prince, he never forgotten about him, he was his first friend too. Like the Prince, he was also alone, even though he was a villager and open to everyone, he is still alone, ever since his Mother and Father left him.

Anyway, as he completely locked the gate and everything, he heard an argument, it was at the kingdom's gate. He was confused, it was a voice of a villager who is arguing at the guards that was standing outside the gate, he ran going to the gate to see what's going on.

After few minutes of running, he was already few meters away, close enough to see the kingdom's gate. He can already see it, it was one of the customers of Kariya, who usually buys one of his most expensive swords, the dark blue-haired male with amber eyes, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"Why won't you allow me to get in? !" Tsurugi shouted at the guard who is getting annoyed by Tsurugi,

"**For the last time! This is the orders of your majesty! So you shall not pass here!"** One of the guard exclaimed,

"Tsurugi-kun!" Kariya called out to him, the boy turned and saw Kariya. The blue-haired stopped and panted but as he still catching air, he asked,

"What's going on here?" the boy asked, Tsurugi gave a sigh before answering the boy,

"The guard won't let me get in the castle, my brother is in there!" Tsurugi looked at the castle and gritted his teeth, his brother had a job at the castle after his leg got cured, and for so long, he haven't been visiting the him and his family as the brother kept being promoted and being forced to stay.

"Really? Why can't we get in?" The blue-haired asked. Tsurugi turned back to face Kariya, but as he was about to answer, a boy came near,

"It's the new order of the King. No villager is able to get in to the kingdom unless you are called and had permission from the King." A boy walked in to them, he has short red hair with dark eyes and wearing huge glasses, his name is Hayami Tsurumasa, he's the librarian of the village, he has lots of information about the village, histories and much more, he's a total nerd as they all say,

"Hayami-san!" Kariya said as the red haired walked few inches closer to them, Kariya knows almost every vilagers here, and they know him too, but they're not that close, they just know him as a great blacksmith of the village,

"That is correct, and as for you… Kariya." Tsurugi looked at the blue-haired with a serious look on his face, while Kariya looked back at him with confusion. "Even if you were given permission by the Young Prince to visit, you are still not allowed, only the King can decide." Tsurugi continued his statement and told it to the boy, he knew about his close relationship with the 'Young Prince', well, everyone knows about it, so he was sure that he always ask Kariya to visit him always,

"**What?**" Kariya gasped, "**Why would the King do that?" **Tsurugi shrugged at his answer, a sign that he doesn't know. It really worries Tsurugi, even though his facial expression of his true feeling right now isn't clearly seen. He's always serious, but deep down he is really worried about people, caring for others and other good traits of a person.

Anyway, The three villagers are still standing in front of the gate, the two guards are still there, irritated at them still standing in the gate, after the boys stopped their conversation for a second, the guard has said, "Now that you understand, Please leave now!", the boys didn't do anything but to leave for now, the three are now walking back to the village at the same time talking about the new laws,

"I think it is probably because of the Young Prince." Hayami stated,

"What do you mean by that?" Kariya asked,

"Well, it all started when the Crowning Ceremony was held, it seemed it was for the best of Young Prince to be left alone, so that it won't distract him from his duty." Hayami explained, he made every statement easy for them to understand, it so like him, another is that the two are one year younger than him, don't know what it has to do with it though.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but…" Tsurugi stopped his statement, as he remembered his brother again, a good memories of him, and seeing the brother smile in front of him, those were his happiest days, until he had that job.

"How about we go visit Minamisawa-san? He has more access to the kingdom." Hayami suggested, the boy he mentioned name Minamisawa, is a boy with purple hair and brown eyes, he is one of the riches of the village, owning a mansion near the high mountains of the village. He and his family always were invited by the King and Queen for a tea or a feast.

"But, do you think he will even let us in?" Kariya questioned,

"He's a friend of ours, so I'm sure he'll let us in!" Hayami said to the boys,

"Well, not me." Tsurugi stated, he and Minamisawa slightly disliked each other, well, Minamisawa started it, he always think of Tsurugi of stealing everything that he has, like the good looks, cool and calm attitude and the admiring girls, Tsurugi had nothing to do with it, but it envied Minamisawa,

"Me too." Kariya said, like it is said before, he isn't close with anyone, he's always alone. And, he never visits his shop, so Minamisawa might be clueless about Kariya. As Hayami heard both their answers, he sweatdropped, he didn't knew that there are also some people that disliked them, especially Tsurugi.

"Hmm… Well, How about Shindou-sama?" another suggestion by Hayami. Shindou Takuto, is a boy with gray hair and brown eyes, he's also a Prince, but from a different village, which is the neighbour of this village, also the home town of Kariya, the Village of Earth. Shindou is a great Prince who is very well musically-oriented, especially playing the piano. He gives the people a wonderful life, and is a great friend to them. He thinks only for the villagers, and not because it his duty, but his love for the villagers.

"Don't tell me you wanted us to walk ALL the way to the Village of Earth?" Kariya said as if complaining,

"Nonsense! We have a carriage there. It will take half a day to arrive, so do not worry!" Hayami gave a grin, Tsurugi sighed like he doesn't want to leave and waste his effort of going there.

"Can we just wait until he comes here?" Tsurugi said.

"We have to wait for 4 days! Don't worry, you don't have to see him in person. You can stay in the carriage." Hayami said,

"Why?" Kariya was confused, why would he not want to go there? Tsurugi looked away,

"I despise that Prince. He acts too nice to everyone. He doesn't understand the situation of everyone in the village! And also, he's nothing but a crybaby!"

"Tsurugi-kun!" Hayami shouted,

"Tsurugi-kun. Shindou-sama isn't like that, he always thought of the people, the reason he always cries is that, he always have felt the awful things that are happening to the village which made him pity us Villagers of the Earth!" Kariya exclaimed, he wasn't happy for what Tsurugi said, he also thinks of Shindou-sama a good leader, a trusted person, and one of the best Prince he had ever met. Tsurugi looked away once more, he tried to ignore what Kariya said, but he hates to admit it, but he's right. That leaves every one of the boys remained silent. Until a girl came in, saying.

"My, My… What's all the noise about?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"My, My… What's all the noise about?"

A girl walked near to the three, they turned their head to look at the girl before them,

"Midori-san?" Kariya talked first, the girl was the Prince's cousin, Seto Midori, she is slightly similar to Kirino, the difference is she got orange hair and tan skin. Even though she's a cousin of the Prince, she is a normal villager like all the rest. Her family owns a small bakery, it's not really that famous, but still lots of people tend to buy at the bakery.

"What are you doing here?" Tsurugi asked the girl,

"I just went over to Nishiki's house." She pointed out the house next to her, the house which belonged to her close friend, Nishiki Ryouma. He has long dark brown hair which is tied in ponytail and dark eyes. He is also a blacksmith of the village, just like Kariya. Only thing is, he only make swords, that are made from very fine equipment, most of his fine works are mostly samurai uses.

"What were you doing there?" Kariya asked as if he looked at her in a suspicious way,

"I just asked from him the sword that I ordered!"

"Oh… I thought you-" just as the blue-haired was about to finish his statement, the girl pull his collar up and interrupted with a dark aura around her,

"What did you thought…eh Kariya?" Kariya sweatdropped and terrified by the girl, she is indeed terrifying, especially when you get her mad by teasing,

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" she made a vocal sound of annoyed, by a 'hmph' and pushed him away, and she walked away from the guys, without saying anything at all. That's pretty rude.

* * *

><p>A little while, it was already lunch time, the three guys were staying at a bar together, they're still thinking of a plan of breaking in, well except for Hayami that is, he's just bored, as he said earlier during their way to the bar.<p>

"Here's your drink Tsurugi, Hayami and Kariya!" the waiter, Sangoku Taichi served the three boys, it was just a glass of milk and a plate of cookies, well they're still young and all… Hmm, Maybe not… Don't ask..

"So, what should do?" Hayami asked as he took a sip of milk,

"Why you ask us? You got the brains!" Kariya said, taking a bite of a cookie,

"But I'm not the strategic type!"

"Be quiet you two! You are getting attention to the folks here!" Tsurugi shouted, and that's when, everyone in the bar looked at them, in an awkward look on their faces,

"My, you got quite an attention from the crowd." Sangoku walked near to the guys, he smiled as he sat at his chair,

"So, What's up with you guys? Did something happened?" he asked, the triad turned and faced each other before telling him, they gave a nod and turned to the man who asked, and then Kariya explained everything.

It was almost dawn, they are still at the bar, it was a long explanation to the guy but they finally finished. Sangoku gave a last yawn as he knew it was finally over,

"So, You're finding a way to get in the castle, eh? What a tough guys you three are!" Sangoku grin,

"So, do you by any chance have any idea on how to get in?" Hayami asked and then the older boy, Sangoku gave a smile then suddenly turned into laughter,

"Of course not! I don't usually go there!" and that made them frown and their head down except for Tsurugi, he clenched he fist and gritted his teeth. After that, the older male walked away, getting something in the counter and came back to them, he handed over a form,

"Here! If you can't get in, why don't you have a job there!" Sangoku placed the form down at the table and it was a form about being a bodyguard to the Young Prince, Tsurugi took the form, he read it once again and placed it down,

"Sorry, I have to pass on that."

"Me neither, it's one of the tough jobs in the castle." Hayami shivered and continued,

"Whoever becomes the bodyguard, shall protect the master whatever happens, even in death!" Hayami exclaimed,

"Even in death?" Kariya repeated, he was also unsure as well, he still has lots to do in his life that to be killed early. But… Not seeing the pink haired again, is like having half of your life is missing, because he's the one he had become close friends with, for the first time. He gave a smirk and said,

"I'll do it."

"**What?**" The two boys and the waiter said in shock,

"Are you sure boy?" Sangoku asked,

"Yes, just as long I get to see him again!" he said with determination in his eyes,

"Well, Good luck my friend." Hayami said,

"You're not going too?" Kariya asked,

"I can't go with you, coz' I still have a library to watch over." He answered,

"I also can't go with you, my family needs me." Tsurugi said with a disappointment in his face, he seemed that he wanted to go too, but he can't leave his family. "Just do me a favour, will ya' Kariya?"

"Uhm… Sure…"

"Will you give this letter to Nii-san for me?" Tsurugi took out a letter from his pocket and gave it to Kariya, and his respond was a nod,

"Alright, I'll give this to him."

"Thank you."

"Now, We'll have to leave you now, Kariya-kun." Hayami said as he stood up from his seat,

"Indeed, I'll just leave everything to you. Hope you get to see Young Prince again." Tsurugi said and then he and Hayami take his leave to the bar and both went home,

"Okay… Tsurugi-kun, Hayami-sempai."

"Aren't you the bravest guy I've met ever since, you are like that guy." Sangoku said leaning on the table and gave his joyful smile, Kariya was left clueless,

"Who?"

"The Pegasus."

"The Pegasus?" Kariya repeated, Sangoku chuckled and went in to their office room,

"Who's the Pegasus?" Kariya asked, but no one is around anymore. He was confused about it, but he doesn't want it to get in his head. He also took his leave at the bar and is going to take a walk.

^o^

While walking around the village, he had saw a lot of villagers that knew him and of course he knew them also, there is one the brothers Ichino and Aoyama who owned the market, they have almost everything in the store, and it's all cheap! Next he saw the mechanic, Kurumada there, making his finest invention, which somehow looks like it doesn't work, Naturally… And now, Kariya is now at the old abandoned house, it was kinda creepy especially when you're all alone, it makes you all have Goosebumps. He stop by there, and sat by at the bench that was only outside of its yard,

"Man, why am I sitting in a place like this?" Kariya wondered, he was more of a scaredy cat, especially to abandoned houses.

"Why are you here?" I voice was heard, it made Kariya shivered up to his spine,

"W-W-Who's there?"

"Why are you here?" the voice repeated again, he shivered and stood up, trying to run away, but someone got hold of him by the arm, which made Kariya scream out,

"Hey! Just Relax! I'm not a ghost!" Kariya turned and it was true, it was not a ghost, What a relief for him. He gave a sigh, it was just a villager who lived nearby here in the abandoned house, his name is Mahoro Tadashi.

"Mahoro-kun! Wow! You really scared me!"

"So sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's alright! When I get here, I always thought there is a ghost!" Kariya placed a hand behind his head, Mahoro chuckled,

"So, why are you here?"

"Well. I'm just walking around actually," Kariya paused for a while, before continuing, "I don't even know why I am here." Kariya laughed, and Mahoro laughed back.

"Since you walked into this path, probably you're heading to Kurama's place." As the boy mentioned the name 'Kurama' and the word 'heading', he quickly backed away with a terrified look,

"NOOOO WAYY!" by Kariya's reaction, it was obvious that he's terrified at Kurama, Why? Because… That guy… That 14 year old guy… he's a… He's a snake lover! He has snakes everywhere! In the living room, bedroom, bathroom, name everything, the snakes are there! Crawling and hissing around the house! He had gone there once, and it was a nightmare…

"So… So… You REALLY don't know where you are going?" Kariya nodded,

"Then, Goodbye!" Mahoro left the boy, this confused Kariya, why suddenly he said 'Goodbye'? he tilted his head,

"_What is up with that guy?"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the castle, Kirino was exhausted, he had a very tough and boring day at the palace.<br>He was just staying there for the whole day, it was terrifying for him, as he finished eating dinner and everything else,  
>he went to his bedroom, it was a long way to his bedroom, it took him a lot of energy just to get there. Once he arrived, he kicked away his shoes, not caring where it will land and then lay down on his bed, sad and disappointed.<p>

"Masaki…" He whispered the boy's name, "Where are you?"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
